


under the tree

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning without fail, a girl with long brown hair and a peach coloured notebook walks in and orders a black coffee with extra cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the tree

**Author's Note:**

> written for [kira rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/kirararepairweek).

Kira ties her apron around her waist and steps behind the counter. Monday mornings are Kira’s least favourite days to work at the coffee shop. They tend to have more customers and majority of them appear to be grumpy.

Except for one. Every morning without fail, a girl with long brown hair and a peach coloured notebook walks in and orders a black coffee with extra cream. Her name is Tracy - well, that’s the name Kira writes on her coffee cup each time she orders something.

Kira thinks Tracy is cute and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t look forward to seeing her each day. Tracy’s always wearing something different; yesterday it was a baby blue crop top with pastel pink shorts, and the day before it was a tan knit sweater with black jeans. The weather changes so often in their town; Kira is surprised that Tracy manages to put together the perfect outfit every time she sees her.

“Hi, what can I get you?” Kira asks, looking up at a man on his phone. When he doesn’t respond, Kira bites the inside of her cheek and asks again.

He mumbles something in response, but Kira knows that asking him _again_ would only make him angry.

“Okay, one chai tea, that’s $3.95,” She says, looking at him.

He nods, and hands her a five dollar note. She grins, realizing that she heard him correctly, and hands his change back.

By the time it’s midday, Kira is completely worn out. She gets ignored at least another ten times, and people continue to mumble. Sometimes she considers quitting her job, but the money that she makes is enough for her to live comfortably and go to college, so she tries to remain optimistic.

Business slows down after midday, and Kira’s shift finishes at one. As she’s washing some mugs, Kira realizes that in the Monday morning rush, she hasn’t seen Tracy. She frowns, but continues washing mugs until the bell at the front counter makes a sound.

After quickly drying her hands, Kira straightens the straps of her apron and resumes her position at the front of the store. A smile spreads across her face when she sees Tracy standing in front of her with her notebook clutched to her chest.

“Hey! What can I get for you?” Kira asks, trying her best not to blush.

Tracy smiles back at her. “The usual, if that’s okay.”

With a nod, Kira puts through her order. “A black coffee with extra cream for Tracy?”

“Yep, that’s the one!” Tracy replies, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “Um, I was wondering...when does your shift finish?”

This time it’s a lot harder for Kira to contain her emotions. “In about fifteen minutes, actually.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Tracy says nervously. She hands Kira the correct amount of money for her coffee and looks up at her. “Do you want to get something to eat?”

Kira’s cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. “Sure - that sounds nice. I’m Kira, by the way.”

“I’m Tracy, but you already knew that,” Tracy laughs. “Do you want to meet at the food court at quarter past one?”

“Sounds good! I’ll see you then, Tracy,” Kira smiles, handing her the warm drink.

Tracy smiles once more before she leaves, and Kira feels butterflies in her stomach.

“Did someone just ask you to go on a date?” Erica calls out from the back. “Why doesn’t that happen to me? I’m the one who makes these delicious coffees.”

“You’ve already got a girlfriend!” Kira giggles. “What would Cora think?”

Erica fakes a sigh. “I guess we’ll never know.”

The two of them laugh and finish up their shifts. When Hayden and Lydia walk in, Erica and Kira do a quick clean up of their stations and head out for the day.

Kira takes off her cap and apron and puts them into her backpack. Luckily, her hair isn’t too messy, so she doesn’t bother to fix it on her way to the food court.

She sees Tracy reading a book under one of the trees. Kira takes a deep breath and walks up to her, being careful not to trip over her own feet (yes, it’s happened before).

“Hey, Tracy,” Kira says softly. She sits down beside Tracy and crosses her legs.

Tracy closes her book and tucks it into her bag. “How was work?”

“It was...work,” Kira laughs, trying her best not to roll her eyes. “To be honest, I was worried when I realized that you hadn’t come in for your morning coffee.”

Tracy giggles. “My shifts at work got changed; I usually work from nine until two but they swapped it to seven until twelve.”

“I can’t even imagine starting work at seven,” Kira says. “Starting at eight is too early sometimes.”

They look at each other and smile. Kira feels her heart speed up and she wonders if Tracy is feeling the same thing.

“Do you go to the college up the road?” Tracy asks, playing with one of the leaves from the tree.

Kira nods. “Yeah. I major in veterinary science. What about you?”

“I major in marine biology but I also take an ecosystems course,” Tracy replies. She lets the leaf fly away. “What should we get to eat?”

“There’s a cute bakery up the road,” Kira smiles. “They make amazing chocolate muffins.”

“Oh, the Hale bakery?” Tracy asks.

“Yeah! Have you been there before?”

“Mhmm, I love their custard tarts,” Tracy smiles, pressing her lips together.

The two of them stand up and brush the grass off of their legs. Their walk to the Hale bakery is short, but Kira learns that Tracy has a small frog named Princess.

“Hey Kira, who’s this?” Cora asks when Kira and Tracy walk through the door.

The smell of fresh bread floods through Kira’s senses and it smells _amazing_.

“This is Tracy,” Kira smiles. “Please tell me you still have chocolate muffins.”

Cora winks at her. “You’re in luck; there’s one left. What would you like, Tracy?”

Tracy thinks about it for a moment and decides to go with her usual choice. “Can I have a custard tart?”

“Of course you can,” Cora replies, putting the dessert into the paper bag.

Kira pays for the two items and Cora hands her the bags. “Hopefully we’ll see the two of you in here more. Have a good day!”

“You too!” Tracy calls back as they leave the bakery.

They walk back to their spot at the tree, and sit down under the shade. Kira and Tracy share a few looks; their eyes meet occasionally but other than that, they don’t speak much as they eat.

“I had a really good time today,” Tracy says, wiping up the crumbs of her custard tart.

Kira smiles at her as she finishes the last of her muffin. “So did I. We should do this again some time…”

Tracy nods. “That would be nice. Do you want my number?”

“Sure!” They swap phones and type in their numbers.

“I’ll see you soon,” Tracy smiles, handing Kira her phone back.

Kira nods and smiles as Tracy walks away. She looks down at her phone and sees Tracy’s name accompanied by the flower emoji and frog emoji.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
